Jasper Bell High School
by rocker95
Summary: Retelling of when Miller, Daisy, Missy, DJ, Lilly, Kate, Garth and Humphrey were in High School. There shouldn't be any sequels after this... That's a lie!
1. Grand Opening of Jasper Bell High School

Jasper-Bell High School

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**THIS IS A TIME WHEN ALPHA AND OMEGA CHARACTERS AND BACK AT THE BARNYARD CHARACTERS WENT TO HIGH SCHOOL TOGETHER. IF YOU WANT, YOU CAN CALL IT SOMEWHAT OF A REBOOT, BUT IT IS UNOFFICIAL AS I WILL BE STICKING TO WHAT I'VE STUCK WITH. WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, I OFFICIALLY ANNOUNCE JASPER BELL HIGH OPEN!**

**CHARACTERS READERS MAY NOT KNOW:**

**DAISY: FROM BARNYARD: THE ORIGINAL PARTY ANIMALS.**

**MILLER: CREATED BY thebarnyardlongshot FOR BACK AT THE BARNYARD.**

**DJ: CREATED BY ME FOR BACK AT THE BARNYARD.**

**MISSY: CREATED BY thebarnyardlongshot FOR BACK AT THE BARNYARD, NOW RIGHTFULLY MINE. APPEARED IN _THE CRYSTAL MINE -PART III_.**

**BRANDON: ME.**

**SNOWBALL: MY HUSKY GIRLFRIEND.**

**2012.**

Kate and Lilly were at their lockers. Kate wore a black shirt with the Alpha symbol on it, blue jeans and black high heels. Lilly wore a white shirt that almost blended in with her fur, but there was a picture of a turtle on it and under it was "COME" in big grey letters. She wore a purple bow in her hair, blue jeans and sparkly pink sneakers.

"So, you went shopping when you were with Garth this weekend?" asked Kate.

"Yeah." said Lilly. "He likes me in sneaks, so I decided to get some."

"I know, I wish Daisy would hurry up and get here." said Kate. "We got about an hour before class starts. I was hoping to catch breakfast soon."

"Well, I'm pretty sure Garth is getting breakfast right now, so I'll see you later, sis." said Lilly.

"Bye, Lilly." said Kate.

Right about this time, Daisy walks down the hall in her red and grey cheerleader outfit and stops at her locker next to Kate.

"Hey, Daisy." said Kate. "Why are you dressed already?"

"Damn coach makes us cheerlead this early today." said Daisy and began applying make-up. "Sometimes, I swear, the school needs to get a different coach. By time I get to lunch, my damn hooves are already hurting."

Next, Humphrey is walking down the hall with another male wolf and a female husky. Both were white. Humphrey is wearing tan pants, a red and grey hooded sweatshirt and black and white Vans shoes. The other wolf wore a black Sinister Brand hooded sweat shirt with grey writing on the back, red "S"s with red circles around them, black punk spike bracelets, a black spike collar, a black Punisher shirt with a red skull on it, black jeans, and cyan Chuck Taylor Converse. Both eyes were blue, but he had fur over his left eye. He also had a nose ring in his right nostril. The husky had long, black and white hair that resembled skunk fur, with more streaks than one. She had sky blue eyes, a black Slipknot shirt on, a grey and purple vest, a spike collar, spike bracelets, a nose ring in her left nostril, blue jeans and red Chuck Taylor Converse.

"Is that Humphrey Moore?" asked Kate, excitedly and Daisy looked.

"Yep." said Daisy. "That's him."

"I never knew he hung around the emo kids." said Kate. "I mean, I KNOW them."

Humphrey then stopped near Kate.

"Hi there, pretty little lady." said Humphrey. "I've noticed you were interested in me."

"Yeah, very." Kate giggled.

"How would you like a date on Friday?" asked Humphrey.

"I'd love to!" Kate squealed.

Lunch time. Line. Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, the wolf, the husky, Miller, Daisy, Missy and DJ were in line. Miller wore a white T-shirt that read "JUGGERNAUT" in big red letters with a collar, country jeans, light yellow boots and a hat with the Red Bull symbol on it, Missy wore a green shirt with Luigi from Mario on it, green Chuck Taylor Converse, blue jeans and hoop earrings and DJ wore a black button up shirt with flames on it, black jeans with flames on them and black Chuck Taylor Converse.

"God, this line is always long enough to make me feel like I'm in line for a rollercoaster!" the emo wolf said.

Right about this time, they reached the food.

"And we're having caribou sandwiches, AGAIN." said the wolf.

"Brandon, I don't know why you hate caribou, they are SO nutritious." said Kate.

"I don't know why you lecture me every time." said the wolf.

Later, everyone was all sitting down at lunch.

"So, what's everyone gonna do this weekend?" asked Lilly.

"It's fuckin' Monday." said Brandon.

"Well, you know me." said Lilly. "I like to plan ahead."

"Snowball is gonna come to my house, we're gonna play Twisted Metal and Grand Theft Auto IV, then watch Final Destination 4 and 5, then we're gonna have sex while listening to Slipknot, k?"

"Isn't that what you say you'll do EVERY weekend?" asked Kate.

"Yep and it never gets old." said Brandon. "Ain't that right, sweetie?"

"Always right." said the husky.

"Well, Garth and I are gonna see a movie." said Lilly.

"Yep." said Garth. "We're seeing Resident Evil Retribution."

"I got a date on Friday night." said Kate.

"Daisy, Miller, DJ and I actually have to go to my cousin's this weekend." said Missy. "My uncle passed away."

"Oh, I feel so sorry for you!" said Lilly.

"Thanks, but, I mean, it's not like you did anything." said Missy.


	2. Kate's Wet Fantasy

**Chapter 2**

**Kate's mansion.**

"Dear Diary,

I know it's been a while since we spoke last, especially since there's been nothing to talk about. I think I recall it being when Lilly and Garth started dating. Anyways, I met a boy today. He was so damn hot. Oh, diary, his name was Humphrey! I can feel my pussy getting wet right now, so I'll talk to you in a little bit!"

**Kate's P.O.V.**

What was up with me? I wanted to touch my vagina! Play with it, no less! So, everyone says I'm the popular girl... I shouldn't be a virgin then!

I heard medium steps coming up the stairs. They sounded more small than large. It had to have been Lilly.

Right when I had the door locked and took my panties off, I'm hearing a knock on the door!

"Hold on!" I said. "I'm on the phone!"

I just hurried up and threw on a skirt, I didn't put my panties back on, just because I didn't want Lilly to know.

I opened the door.

"WHAT!?" I shouted.

"Jeez, Kate, I'm sorry I disturbed your masturbation time!" Lilly shouted.

"WHAT!?" I shouted. "What the hell does that mean!?" I shouted, pretending to be ignorant to the subject.

Lilly sighed angrily.

"Forget it." said Lilly. "I was just joking. What is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry, Lilly." I said, pretending to be sorry. "What do you need?"

"May I borrow your SkyPod?" asked Lilly. "Mine's dead. I'll be careful with it."

"Stay here." I said and walked back in my room, then grabbed my baby blue SkyPod. I then gave it to Lilly. "Don't come back to my room until the next time I come out."

"Okay!" Lilly said, now a little ticked. "Try not to get your panties in a bunch, okay?"

"And tell mom and dad I snuck out my window, okay?" I asked.

"Odd request, but okay." Lilly said, putting the earphones in her ears.

I watched as Lilly walked downstairs. I wasn't willing to let anyone hear or see me. After I had no one in sight, I quickly shut my door and took off my skirt, shirt and bra, then sat thinking of Humphrey. I could say the name a thousand times and it sound just as sweet. I imagined his weight over mine. Right about the time I imagined himself smiling at me while he put himself inside me was when I was looking up at the ceiling with a smile, putting two of my fingers in my pussy. It felt so damn good, I closed my eyes as I moaned his name.

"Oh, Humphrey!" I moaned.

"Oh, Kate!" I imagined Humphrey saying.

I was feeling pleased so far and I was wondering how it would feel. Would it feel even better?

Before I knew it, it was my peak time.

"Oh, Humphrey, I'm gonna cum!" I moaned.

"Me too!" I imagined Humphrey whining.

Right then, I cummed all over the bed. I felt so damn better than when I came home from school. But now, I had to clean everything up and finally do my own laundry for the first time...


	3. Ready For The Movies

**Chapter 3**

Music: Nothing really matters. Anyone can see. Nothing really matters. Nothing really matters to me.

Radio: 80's, 90's Now! That was **Queen** with **Bohemian Rhapsody**.

(**At DJ's house in the garage**) "You know, DJ, I've heard better music than this. Why don't you change the channel?" asked Garth.

**Tug-O-War** by **Chevelle** started playing.

"If you don't stop dissing the classics, I'll have to kick you in the face, and I don't want that." said DJ.

"Yeah, well, Lilly would eat you alive." said Garth. "I don't want that either."

"Making threats, are we?" asked Lilly, behind Garth in the doorway.

"Lilly, your boyfriend has no taste in music." said DJ.

Lilly then giggled.

"What is it with you two?" she asked with a smile.

DJ then got back under a medium brown 80s Ford F-150.

"Let's go get ready for the movie, hun." said Garth.

"Have fun!" DJ said as Lilly and Garth walked away.

Missy then came out to the garage.

"We ready?" she asked in a sad tone.

"Nope." said DJ. "The Cadillac needs a new battery and the F-150 needs major work."

"I called my sister." said Missy. "She and Miller are picking us up. Get in the shower."

"Will you take it with me?" asked DJ.

"I already took one." said Missy.

"Please?" asked DJ. "For your boyfriend?"

"Okay." said Missy.

Kate and Lilly's house.

Kate was taking a shower when she heard a knock at the door.

"I'LL BE THERE IN A FEW MINUTES!" she shouted.

So, a few minutes later, Kate opened the door, to find Humphrey.

"Oh..." Kate said, embarrassed that she only had a towel on. "Humphrey..." she blushed. "You can come in. Can you wait a couple minutes?"

"Yeah." said Humphrey and sat on the couch.

Within a few more minutes, Kate came out with a red sparkling dress and red high heels on.

"Wow..." began Humphrey. "You're..."

"Am I beautiful?" asked Kate.

"You couldn't be more." said Humphrey.

"So, you taking me out on a date?" asked Kate.

"Yes." said Humphrey. "Where do you wanna go?"

"How's about the drive-in?" asked Kate.

"That sounds good to me." said Humphrey as they both walked out the door.


	4. Disaster Movie

**Chapter 4**

Missy was listening to her SkyPod to Eyes Open by Taylor Swift as she, DJ, Miller and Daisy went down the road in Miller's car.

"Bubbs?" asked DJ from the back seat.

"Yeah?" asked Miller.

"Can we eat in the car?" asked DJ.

"Go ahead." said Daisy. "It's okay."

DJ then grabbed sour cream and onion chips in a tube out of a backpack on the floor.

"You want some?" he asked Missy.

"Yes." Missy said with a smile. "Thanks, hun. How many can I have?"

"Take as much as you want." said DJ. "I don't even care if you eat them all. You need food."

"Well, I can't leave you with nothing." said Missy.

"You won't." said DJ. "I'll just wait until the next exit."

"Would you do this if we were starving?" asked Missy.

"Darling, I'd give you all my food." said DJ.

"Awww..." Missy said with a smiled and cuddled DJ. "I love you, DJ."

Miller looked in the rearview mirror and smiled.

Night.

Jasper Drive-In.

Kate and Humphrey were in Humphrey's car, watching the movie.

"You want something to eat?" asked Humphrey.

"Yeah." said Kate. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, sweetheart." said Humphrey.

Humphrey then got out of the car and walked into the building with the food.

"Can I get two Wild Cherry Pepsis and two nachos and cheese?" asked Humphrey.

"Alright." said the person in the building.

Meanwhile, at Humphrey's car.

The door opened.

"Humphrey, that was fast." said Kate and looked to see two boys wolves and a girl coyote.

"Well, hi there, beautiful!" said one of the wolves evilly. "What do you think we should do with you?"

"Leave me alone!" Kate cried.

"No, that's not an option." said one of the wolves.

"You two should fuck her right in front of everybody." said the coyote.

"Good idea, Cherine." said the wolf.

"HUMPHREY!" Kate screamed.

Garth and Lilly then knocked Cherine and the other wolf out, then Garth pulled a knife on the leader wolf.

"Why don't you do what she said?" asked Garth.

"Because you brought fists to a blade fight." said Lilly.

"No." said the leader wolf. "You silly..."

Right then, Garth broke the wolf's neck, killing him.

"On three." said Garth, preparing to kill the remaining gang members.

"One." said Lilly.

"Two." said Garth.

"Three." said Lilly.

Garth and Lilly then ripped the unconscious gang members' bodies open with knives, and then carved their names into their victims.

"We need to get out of here, Kate." said Lilly.

"All four of us." said Garth.


	5. Love & Double Sorrow

**Chapter 5**

Kate was crying at her house as she sat with her family, Garth and Humphrey.

"The important thing is that you're safe." said Eve.

"And that them motherfuckers are dead." said Garth.

"**WHAT!?**" Eve shouted. "Lilly, we discussed this! Don't kill people!"

"They were gonna _rape_ her, mom!" Lilly said angrily, then grabbed a soda out of the refrigerator. "I couldn't just let it happen and watch!"

"I'm not saying that." said Eve. "You can defend your sister without killing people."

"Mom, I can't fight worth a shit." said Lilly. "I'll end up unleashing my hunting mode, and then it'll be just like you didn't want it, me killing people. So, I just say try and kill."

"Do you know how many wolves I'VE beaten up and not even came close to unleashing my hunting mode?" asked Eve.

"Okay, first off, I was born a lover, not a fighter." said Lilly. "Garth changed that. But you're naturally vicious. That's what makes you so different, so able to beat people up without killing them."

"Can we please just not get into this?" Kate said, crying.

So, the bickering stopped.

"Humphrey?" asked Kate with Humphrey right in front of her.

"Yes?" asked Humphrey.

"Can you please promise me something?" asked Kate.

"What is it?" asked Humphrey.

"Please don't ever leave me again." said Kate.

"I promise." said Humphrey.

Missy and Daisy's uncle's house.

A young cow sat by himself out in an empty wheatfield next to a combine, crying when Daisy, Miller, Missy and DJ walked up behind him and Daisy put her hoof on his shoulder.

He then turned around and saw them.

"Cousin Daisy!" he said happily. "Cousin Missy!"

"Hey, John." they said.

Later.

The five were at a table with Missy and Daisy's aunt.

"I just can't believe that he's gone." said John. "I mean, even the way he died, I couldn't believe it. I wish I only knew he died if that's all the choices I had."

"Miss?" asked DJ.

"It's aunt Maybella." said the cow, respectfully.

"Well, Maybella, may I ask what happened?" asked DJ.

"He fell in the combine." said Maybella.

"I'm sorry to ask." said DJ.

"You have the right to be curious." said Maybella.

Snowball's house.

In her room, she was lying on her bed, watching Final Destination 5 with only fishnets on her legs. She wasn't wearing any pants, panties, a bra or a shirt. A box of Little Caesar's pizza lie on the bed with some Hershey's bars and kisses.

_ON FINAL DESTINATION 5:_

_Isaac: WHAT THE FUCK!?_

As Snowball ate a slice of pizza, she watched as Isaac fell to the front of a bus that was falling face first into North Bay from the bridge that was collapsing.

"Snowball!" Mrs. Cleamens, her mother called. "Brandon's here!"

"Hold on!" Snowball called back and cleaned up around her room. She then paused the movie by a Play Station 3 controller and turned the TV off. Next, she lit a bunch of candles and plugged in the CD player. She then went through her CDs and found **Vol. 3: The Subliminal Verses** by **Slipknot**. She then opened the case and put the CD in and pressed play, then lie on her bed in a sexy manor.

"Send him up!" Snowball shouted.

So then, Brandon came up and walked in the room.

"Hey there, sexy." said Snowball and walked up to Brandon and closed, then locked the door.

The two then began kissing.

Snowball then pressed against him, which made her notice his hardness.

Snowball then licked her lips.

"I'm still hungry." she said and unbuttoned his pants. She then pulled his underwear and pants down, revealing his wolfhood. She then licked at it, teasing him.

"Oh..." he moaned, almost feeling the pleasure. "Oh, Snowball, please stop teasing me."

She then locked her jaws around Brandon's wolfhood and carefully went at it.

"Oh..." Brandon moaned. "Oh, Snowball! Don't stop!"

"Oh..."

Maybella's house.

John stared out the window.

"I wish I could see him again." said John. "Even if it's just to apologize for all I've done wrong to him. I wish I could set things right."

"John, you have the control over whether or not you can see him again." said DJ. "It all depends on how you behave for the rest of your life. Sure, it'll seem like forever before you do, if you do, but being good is worth it."

"My father used to tell me things like that." said John.

"Great minds think alike." said DJ. "It's not the first time things like that have happened to me before. Believe me."

"You really think if I behave, that I'll see him again?" asked John.

"If you behave, I _know_ you will." said DJ.


	6. Time To Give Him Freedom

**Chapter 6**

Everyone was at school breakfast.

"So, I guess Daisy's cheerleading coach isn't making her do practice this early?" asked Brandon.

Right then, a white husky dog with black and green bangs, pretty leaf green eyes, punk bracelets around her front legs and a tattoo of a "P" with a red heart as the center, surrounded by angel wings came and sat down beside Snowball.

"I wish you'd wait until everyone's out of the house before you and Brandon start having sex." she said.

Snowball then gave her a mean look.

"Phoebe, go away!" Snowball said angrily.

"No, you don't have to." said DJ.

"DJ, what is your problem!?" Brandon yelled.

"No, what's yours!?" shouted DJ. "There's no since in being mean to her!" he then turned his head to Snowball. "Especially if she's your sister."

"Can we just not do this!?" Kate said stressed out. "I'm sure Brandon, Snowball and Phoebe are probably the only ones who haven't had an awful weekend! We're supposed to be together to lessen our stress!"

"I'm sorry, Kate." said DJ.

"Me too." said Brandon.

"And me." said Snowball.

"Brandon, Snowball, the thing is, we all have sex." said DJ. "I know we've all had sex before... well, I'm not sure if Kate, Humphrey or Phoebe have... Anyways, it's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I guess you're right." said Brandon. "Sorry, Phoebe."

"Me too." said Snowball.

"I forgive you, Brandon." said Phoebe. "I forgive you too, siss."

"Now..." said DJ. "Let's eat breakfast like happy friends."

"Agreed." said Miller.

Night. Outside Brandon's house.

**Life On Earth** by **Band Of Horses** played as Brandon and Snowball talked.

"So, why do you and DJ fight so much?" asked Snowball.

"We were a whole once before." said Brandon. "I hurt someone I didn't want to hurt. So then, he separated from me so that I could be free. I never really realized that he's the one that wanted Daisy. I blamed myself. We were great pals for a while and then friendship turned into hate. We never cared for each other again. He's been mad at me breaking off the friendship and I've been mad at him for hurting my brother. I've had times I wanted to kill him, but somehow, he wasn't my brother, eventhough he is Miller's brother."

"Miller's your brother?" asked Snowball.

"Snowball, I can be any animal I want, but I am a wolf so that you may love me." said Brandon.

"Brandon, I don't care what animal you are." said Snowball. "If you're passionate enough to love me, that's all that matters."

"I guess I should just give up the whole hatred thing on DJ, shouldn't I?" asked Brandon.

"What's a grudge worth?" asked Snowball. "It's worth nothing. Make up. You'll surely feel better."

"I don't know if I can." said Brandon.

"Do you really want to hate for the rest of your life?" asked Snowball.

"No." said Brandon. "He wanted freedom. I'm his last chance. And what's a last chance if it's not given?"


	7. Pretty Fly For A Furry Guy

**Chapter 7**

It was the next weekend night. Snowball and Brandon were out at the old barn that them and their friends and family used to go to.

"I can't believe we're actually gonna be here again tonight." said Brandon. "So many memories."

Right then was when Miller, Daisy, Missy, DJ, Kate, Humphrey, Lilly and Garth's cars showed up.

"Let's get it started!" Brandon shouted excitedly and went inside with Snowball.

"Hello, guys." said a familiar voice.

Brandon and Snowball looked to see Otis.

"Otis?" Brandon asked. "What are you doing here?"

"The one thing I do best." said Otis. "Partying, of course."

Later in the night.

Miller, Daisy, Missy, DJ, Brandon, Snowball, Kate, Humphrey, Lilly and Garth were all sitting at a table.

"DJ, I just wanted to let you know something." said Brandon.

"Oh god!" DJ said in fright. "You're not bi for me or you?"

"Very fucking funny." said Brandon. "Now, let's get serious. I forgive you."

"You forgive me for what?" asked DJ.

"I've been acting so harsh toward you because I used to hate you for stealing Daisy from Miller for a little bit." said Brandon. "I forgive you."

"Thank you." said DJ.

"You're welcome." said Brandon.

"Now, let's celebrate." said Humphrey.

"That was Van Morris with Melancholy Mechanics." said Root. "And now, we have a special request! Pretty Fly by Humphrey and Kate!"

**_Kate:_**

_Give it to me baby_

**_Humphrey:_**

_uh huh, uh huh_

**_Kate:_**

_Give it to me baby_

**_Humphrey:_**

_uh huh, uh huh_

**_Kate:_**

_Give it to me baby_

**_Humphrey:_**

_uh huh, uh huh_

_And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a furry guy_

**_back up singers:_**

_Uno dos tres cuatro cinco cinco ses_

**_Humphrey:_**

_You know its kinda hard just to get along today_

_Our subject isn't cool, but he thinks it anyway_

_He may not have a clue, and he may not have style_

_But everything he lacks, well he makes up in denial_

_So don't deflate, play it straight_

_You know he really doesn't get it anyway_

_Gonna play the field, keep it real_

_For you know a way, for you know a way_

_So if you don't break, just over compensate_

_At least you know you can always go on Ricki Lake_

_The world needs wannabees_

_Hey, hey, do the brand new thing!_

**_Kate:_**

_Give it to me baby_

**_Humphrey:_**

_uh huh, uh huh_

**_Kate:_**

_Give it to me baby_

**_Humphrey:_**

_uh huh, uh huh_

**_Kate:_**

_Give it to me baby_

**_Humphrey:_**

_uh huh, uh huh_

_And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly_

_**Kate:**_

_for a furry guy_

_**Humphrey:**_

_He needs some cool tunes, not just any will suffice_

_But they won't have Brian Griffin so he bought Roger Smith_

_Now cruising in his Pinto, he sees homies as he pass_

_But if he looks twice, they're gonna kick his lilly ass!_

"That's insulting." Lilly said.

_**Humphrey:**_

_So don't deflate, play it straight_

_You know he really doesn't get it anyway_

_Gonna play the field, keep it real_

_For you know a way, for you know a way_

_So if you don't break, just over compensate_

_At least you know you can always go on Jasper Lake_

_The world loves wannabes_

_Hey, hey, do the trendy thing!_

_Now he's getting a tattoo yeah, he's getting ink done_

_He asks for a 13, but they drew a 31_

_Friends say he's trying too hard and he's not quite hip_

_But in his own mind he's the, he's the dopest trick_

**_Kate:_**

_Give it to me baby_

**_Humphrey:_**

_uh huh, uh huh_

_**Kate:**_

_Give it to me baby_

_**Humphrey:**_

_uh huh, uh huh_

**_Kate:_**

_Give it to me baby_

**_Humphrey:_**

_uh huh, uh huh_

**_back up singers:_**

_Uno dos tres cuatro cinco cinco ses_

**_Humphrey:_**

_So don't deflate, play it straight_

_You know he really doesn't get it anyway_

_Gonna play the field, keep it real_

_For you know a way, for you know a way_

_So if you don't break, just over compensate_

_At least you know you can always go on Jasper Lake_

_The world needs wannabes_

_The world loves Wannabes_

_Let's get some more wannabes_

_Hey, hey, do the brand new thing!_

"That was Kate & Humphrey with Pretty Fly (For A Furry Guy). Let's give them big wings, hooves, paws and whatever you got!" said Root.

The crowd went wild.

"Readers, if you wanna look up the real song, it is Pretty Fly (For A White Guy) by The Offspring." said Root.


	8. Disaster At The Barnyard

**Chapter 8**

"Nice job pulling off an Offspring song." DJ complimented.

"It was nothing." Humphrey and Kate said at the same time.

"I'm going to look after the farm." said DJ. "I know there's no one in the old coops, but if coyotes come, they'll go there first."

"Good luck." said Brandon.

"Thank you." said DJ.

"If you need backup..." began Missy and two walkie talkies appeared. "...don't hesitate to call."

"They'll wish they never came." said Miller.

"Thank you all." said DJ.

"That's what we're for." said Humphrey. "Now, you got some guarding to do. I'd get to it."

Later, Ben's Hill stood silent as DJ sat with a guitar in his palm. He had just made it appear a few minutes ago.

"Six years later and we're still worrying about them." said DJ.

"You must always use caution." said Annabelle's voice.

"Until we die." said DJ and heard leaves crack. The only thing was that he heard them from a while away. The rain began pouring down as DJ made his way to the old chicken coops.

The pack of coyotes stood in the chicken coops with angry looks on their faces.

"Surprise." said DJ from behind them.

"You..." said the leader coyote. "You left me no chicken. No delicious chicken..."

"I guess daddy didn't ever tell you not to tresspass." said DJ.

"He couldn't." said the leader coyote. "And do you know why?"

"Because he was as spineless as you?" asked DJ.

The coyote looked angrily at DJ.

"**BECAUSE YOU KILLED HIM, ASSHOLE!"** shouted the coyote. "You and your friends..."

DJ looked confused.

"That's right." said the coyote. "I am Blade and Dag was my father."

"Then that answers my question with a yes." said DJ.

Blade screamed angrily and jumped at DJ.

"**ATTACK, BOYS!**" shouted Blade.

Blade's coyotes jumped at DJ, who then hit them like baseballs.

However, when then were outside, the coyotes gained the advantage to bite him in the back of the leg.

At the barn, Missy held her forehead and cried. As she saw this in her head happening to her husband, she accidentally knocked glasses off a table then fell down.

"Missy, are you okay?" asked Daisy.

"He needs help." Missy cried.

At the chicken coops, DJ was pinned down by some of Blade's coyotes as they bit him all over and reached for his walkie.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Blade said and stomped on it, breaking it. "We bring back up if we think we'll need it!" he said and laughed evilly and pulled a machete off his back. "Your days are over." he said and raised the machete over his head.

That's when Blade was hit in the side by Miller's charge, knocking the machete out of his paw and making it fall flat on the ground.

Being too weak not to use weapons, DJ impaled some of the coyotes with the machete as Missy, Brandon and Snowball fought other coyotes one on one. Brandon and Snowball growled at their opponents then bit into their necks instantly killing them. However, Missy made her opponent explode.

"Look at you." Miller said to Blade. "Now **YOU'RE** the one alone."

"Please." Blade begged. "I'm sorry."

Miller looked at DJ who lie helplessly on the ground with Missy, Brandon and Snowball by his side. He then looked at the old fragile coop and smiled.

"It's too late." said Miller and threw Blade through the coop's wall, which then collapsed on him.


	9. Words With The Heroes

**Chapter 9**

Later, it was quiet as everyone watched the five re-enter the barn. DJ was in terrible shape. Blood ran from the bitemarks on him as his body stung. He would not be able to walk, had it not been for Miller and Missy. Even when they helped, he was limping.

"Oh gosh..." Kate gasped.

"We killed 'em." said Miller.

"I need... pills..." DJ said weakly.

"You need medical care." said Miller.

"...I don't." DJ said stubbornly.

"Yes you do." said Miller. "You're getting medical care."

A day later. Outside DJ's room.

"I remember the last time this happened." said Daisy.

"It's when Ben died." said Miller.

"Is that why you guys closed this place down?" asked Humphrey.

"No." said Missy.

"Then why?" asked Humphrey.

"I take full responsibility." said Brandon. "What I did, I didn't mean to do for the most part. I sent the farmer away. I almost got them butchered for that reason. All I wanted was for them not to feel like they have to stop everything they're doing and camouflage themselves for humans. It about went too far. When we got there, we fought 'em off and I made them believe everyone was butchered. That this farm was abandoned. I felt guilty and was ready to leave right away, but they forgave me. The truth became burried and this place was truly abandoned for a while."

A little bit later, Missy then went in to see DJ. She had his food on a tray.

"Hey, baby." said Missy. "You feeling better?"

"Some bit." said DJ. "I can still feel them biting me though. Your visions saved my life, hun. I also wanna tell you thanks for bringing help."

"Well, I didn't really ask for them to come, they just did." said Missy. "Miller took off before us all. It was the fastest I've ever seen him run."

"May I talk to him alone?" asked DJ. "If he wishes?"

"Of course." said Missy and walked out the door.

Next, DJ opened up blueberry yogurt with blueberries in it and ate some of it before Miller came in.

"How ya feelin', little brother?" asked Miller and rest his hoof on DJ's foot.

"I still feel their razor sharp teeth." said DJ.

"I'm sorry." said Miller.

"You did nothing." said DJ. "Besides, even if the other three had never came, I'm sure you still would have. I heard all about it, hero."

"I wasn't about to let you die." said Miller. "And I know Missy, she was pretty scared."

"I love you." said DJ.

"I love you too." said Miller.

"Please send in Brandon." said DJ.

"Okay." said Miller and went outside the room.

Brandon then came inside the room.

"You helped them." said DJ. "I didn't expect that so soon."

"Sounds like you're complaining." said Brandon.

"I'm not." said DJ. "I thank you."

"I don't try to go back on what I say." said Brandon. "And you're welcome."


	10. The End Of Dag's Bloodline

**Chapter 10**

Two days later.

"Do they have members still alive?" asked Humphrey.

"Dag's family has many followers." said Miller. "We need to destroy them as a team if we're gonna make sure they're gonna die."

"I'll stay and care for DJ while you go." said Missy.

"Be cautious." said Miller. "It is possible for them to return."

"I will." said Missy.

Much later. Night as a matter of fact. The old junkyard.

"The boss never came back..." said a coyote. "That means I am now your boss."

"And you'll be in Hell like him very soon." said Miller in front of a pile of cars.

The coyote turned around to see Miller with his shotgun and Brandon cocked his shotgun (like the terminator on Terminator 2 during the semi/motorcyle chase after the cop terminator first finds John). Now, the coyote had two crosshairs on him.

"How sweet." said the coyote. "Ones who believe they are competition. Why don't you guys fight like animals?"

Brandon then threw his gun down as Miller swung his around to his back. They both snapped and Daisy, Snowball, Kate, Humphrey, Lilly and Garth came from behind them.

"That can be arranged." said Miller.

All wolves and Snowball got on all four paws and growled.

Miller and Daisy got on all fours and pushed dirt back with their hooves as smoke came out of their noses.

"This will be fun." said the coyote.

"I know." said Miller and the eight of them jumped at the coyotes.

In DJ's room, two crutches appeared. He then got up and a bow appeared on his back.

"You feel better already?" asked Missy.

"Yes." said DJ and got over to a stand via the crutches and picked up Blade's machete.

The phone rang.

"Hello?" answered DJ.

He then listened to them talk.

"That's fine." said DJ. "I got important business. Sorry, I gotta go."

Back at the junkyard, somewhat later, the first wave of coyotes were dead.

"That's alright." said the coyote. "That's VERY fine! We've got all night!"

Hours later, the coyote was the only junkyardian alive.

"You're just like Blade." said Snowball. "He died alone."

"**IMPOSSIBLE!**" he shouted.

"Get ready to meet him in Hell." said Brandon.

The eight animals then were ready to charge when a machete flew and chopped off the coyote's face. His body then fell on the ground. They then looked and saw DJ and Missy on a hill of cars. DJ looked like he just used the bow.

"The Delta Force strikes back." said Miller.


	11. Melody Of The Spirit

**Chapter 11**

The ten animals were walking out of the junkyard.

"There should be a couple new members when we arrive." said DJ.

"Who's pregnant?" asked Humphrey.

"Exactly." said DJ.

"If you don't mean babies, what do you mean?" asked Kate.

"A couple of cows who don't have a place to go." said DJ.

"Why do you say barnyard members if we don't any longer own the barnyard?" asked Missy.

DJ smiled and spoke.

"My visions read that we're getting it back tomorrow."

Miller, Daisy, Missy, DJ, Brandon and Snowball celebrated. Miller and Daisy kissed, DJ and Missy did the same and the other two jumped up and down.

"You four are welcome any time." said DJ.

Each Jasper wolf looked at their mate.

"We'll be staying." said the four of them.

At the Night Barn, after they got home.

**a horse:**

_Now! Everybody up in here, hold on to yourself now, we're bettin' it'll be a great party night!_

**Snowball:**

_You betcha!_

**Otis:**

_'Cuz on the farm, they ask for you, they all ask for you!_

**Humphrey:**

_The wolves ask, the chickens ask! The all ask for you!_

_And even the mud!_

**Kate:**

_'Cuz don't you know that_

**Brandon:**

_I'm in the mud and the mud's in me! I'm in the mud and the mud's in me!_

**All:**

_You better hold on tight when we go hittin' the hay, you better hold on tight and pray!_

**Lilly:**

_'Cuz our bodies keep on lifting up the sheets!_

**All:**

_Lifting up the sheets, lifting up the sheets! Our bodies are lifting up the sheets!_

**Kate:**

_Here we go again_

_come and grab your friend_

_shake him up shake him down_

_gotta get a good blend_

**Gadget:**

_And the porn star dancin' has got me in the zone!_

**Brandon:**

_Now, let's slow it down and mix it up!_

_You're listening now_

_They say they ain't heard nothing like this in a while_

_That's why they play my song on so many different dials_

_'Cause I got more freaking hits than a disciplined child_

_When they see me everybody brrrrrap's, brrrrrraps_

_Saying_

**Garth:**

_Here we go, come with me, there's a world out there that we should see!_

**All:**

_Let's see it, let's see it baby!_

_Back to speed!_

_Speaking of which..._

**Brandon:**

_So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?_

**DJ:**

_Well I won't back down!_

**All:**

_He won't, he won't, he never ever will!_

(melody between Spitting Image's instruments and Child In Time's instruments)

**Missy (raps):**

_Check!_

_On the farm they ask for mud and it's in you_

_Our bodies lift up porn star dancin'_

_We're written in the rocketeer_

_Don't spit in my eye, 'cuz I won't back down_

_I hope you hear that 'cuz we're hittin' the hay!_

"That was the Delta Force featuring Carl Jax, Gadget and Otis with Melody Of The Spirit." said Root.

"Hey Gadget, coming outside?" asked Humphrey.

"Nah." said Gadget. "I'll celebrate with Sheba."

"Okay." said Humphrey.

As the next person starts singing Slow Ride by Foghat, the ten came outside.

They saw ten star formations that looked like them.

As the five wolves howled, the other five watched the stars dance.

Wednesday. December 27, 2012.

After a speech of Otis's...

"Anyone have any other notes?" asked Otis.

"I would like a moment of silence for the victims of the Sandy Hook Elementary tragedy." said Miller.

**Edward & Alex Van Halen - Respect The Wind**

**THE END**

* * *

**DEDICATED TO SANDY HOOK ELEMENTARY SCHOOL TRAGEDY**

* * *

**CAST - CERTAIN CHARACTERS**

**Humphrey... Justin Long**

**Kate... Hayden Panettiere**

**Lilly/Snowball... Christina Ricci**

**Garth... Chris Carmack**

**Daisy... Courteney Cox**

**Missy... Michelle Branch**

**DJ... Bronson Pinchot**

**Otis... Kevin James**

**Brandon/Blade... rocker95**

**Gadget... Phil Morris**

* * *

**SOUNDTRACK**

* * *

**PREVIOUS CHAPTERS**

* * *

**Queen - Bohemian Rhapsody**

**Chevelle - Tug-O-War**

**Band Of Horses - Life On Earth**

**The Offspring - Pretty Fly (For A White Guy)**

* * *

**THIS CHAPTER, IN ORDER OF APPEARANCE**

* * *

**North Mississippi Allstars featuring Les Claypool - Hittin' The Hay**

**Kevin James & North Mississippi Allstars - Down On The Farm (They All Ask For You)**

**North Mississippi Allstars - Mud**

**Freelance Whales - Spitting Image**

**My Darkest Days featuring Chad Kroeger, Zakk Wylde & Ludacris - Porn Star Dancing**

**Tinie Tempah featuring Eric Turner - Written In The Stars**

**Far East Movement featuring Ryan Tedder - Rocketeer**

**Tom Petty & The Heartbreakers - I Won't Back Down**

**Deep Purple - Child In Time**

**Edward & Alex Van Halen - Respect The Wind**


End file.
